


[红色组]错意

by wency57



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wency57/pseuds/wency57
Summary: 露中平平无奇嫂子文学他俩的年龄差足足有十六岁，这使得他们的关系既不像父子，也不似兄弟。只是两个勉强在一起生活的陌生人而已，伊万自己下了定义。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	[红色组]错意

他费力地架起伊利亚，将这死气沉沉的家伙扔到了房间床上，也不管他邋遢的醉态，就径直回到客厅处理另一个醉鬼。  
但伊万站在沙发前犯了难，家里没有客房，而他又不愿意让王耀和伊利亚共处一室。至于伊万自己的房间，他倒是很想带王耀去，甚至他很愿意帮王耀洗个澡，洗去身上的酒气和烟味，然后给他换身干净的衣服，舒舒服服地安置在自己的单人床上好好睡一觉。但伊万晃晃脑袋，把这个极具诱惑力的想法甩出脑海。  
他蹲在沙发前，一边盯着王耀的脸一边思索处理他的方案。但很快他的注意力就被别的东西带走了。王耀泛着潮红的脸，紧紧闭着的眼睛，还有微微张开的嘴唇和若隐若现的舌头，都让伊万面上发起了烧。他摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，又摸摸充血的耳朵，一股怒气油然而生。怎么回事！他对自己这副不争气的模样发起了脾气。  
但几乎是立刻，伊万就把这怒气转移到了面前睡得天昏地暗的男人身上。与我无关，这都是你的错。你这蛊惑人心的罗蕾莱，恬不知耻的恶魔撒旦，你究竟施了些什么把戏，你以为这些下三滥的手段能对我起什么作用吗？你做梦！他恶狠狠地咒骂起来，一面在脑子里搜刮他为数不多的脏话词汇，一面扼住了这个无辜男人的下颚，迫使他漂亮的脸对着自己。  
你就是用这种神情与你的猎物说话的吧，用这张漂亮又干净的面孔，但我早就识破了你的伎俩，你的所有表情我都看透了！你每次笑起来都是那么————你以为你的笑容做到了完美无瑕吗？他心里想狠狠掐住这罪恶的嘴唇，但付诸的行动却是轻轻抚摸起那两片柔软。那手感令他震惊。  
哦，你，你这个……  
可怜的万尼亚，他觉得自己快要哭出来了。天父在上，请救救您的忠实信徒，对抗这来自地狱深处的恶行吧。伊万呢喃着破碎的祷告，他决定立刻站起来离开这里，回到自己房间去，回到他没遇到王耀之前，只是作为一个简单的伊万的生活轨迹。这不难，这轨迹他已经循规蹈矩地走了二十年，在选修了那门课之前他也坚信他能顺着这条路接着走完剩下的岁月。可是这个万恶之源——这个名叫王耀的男人仍躺在这儿，躺在他面前，还是这样一副衣衫不整任人宰割的模样。  
万尼亚输了，伊万俯身贴住那柔软的嘴唇时挫败地想，一败涂地。这个突然在他生命中冒出来的坏家伙猛的拉下了轨道闸门，他再也没法回到原来的轨迹上了。伊万认命地闭上眼睛为自己开脱，对方手段太恶劣了，这不是单纯的万尼亚能抵御得了的。  
什么也没做的王耀还是一动不动地躺着。

凉爽的夜风吹散了大半的酒意，王耀这才注意到自己的手被什么人紧紧攥着，那只温暖干燥的大手还在不安分地轻轻按捏他的小指关节，弄得他心里痒乎乎的。王耀抬起头微微眯着眼看走在前面的高大男人。他步子踏得很正，但一个劲朝着路灯冲过去的行为还是暴露了这个平日里稳重严肃的年轻导师此刻醉得不比他的学生轻的事实。伊利亚细密的浅金色发丝在昏黄夜灯中柔软地卷动，连同那根小指，不停地撩拨着王耀那颗被酒精浸泡得颤颤巍巍的心，他忍不住吃吃地笑了起来，喉咙口发出小猫似的咕噜咕噜声。  
“怎么了？”伊利亚问他。  
“你摸得我手心好痒啊。”  
稳重的、严肃的导师回头站定，面对面看着自己心爱的学生。他盯着那朦朦胧胧浮着雾气的眼睛，酒气慢慢蒸腾着大脑，此刻的伊利亚思维有些迟钝。  
柔软的风，柔软的夜色，柔软的灯光和他。气氛太好了，他一定得抓住这时机。  
想想吧伊利亚，好好想想。仅仅只要一个句子，或者几个字。一个一击必中打动人心的告白，然后这个可爱的家伙就属于你啦！  
你们将在枯燥的实验室以外的其他地方见面，做一些更有意思，更浪漫的事情。一起喝咖啡，或者去郊区兜风，带他到你最喜欢的街角书店，交流彼此对新闻事件的看法。甚至只是单纯的面对面坐着，只是看着他的含笑的面容……  
“什么？”  
伊利亚回过神，花了点力气从肥皂泡一样美妙的想入非非中挣脱出来，平日里作为上位者的坦然不惊荡然无存。他磕磕绊绊的说:  
“我想，你愿意，你是不是愿意……”  
王耀红扑扑的脸仰面看着他，不知是不是酒精的原因，他的眼睛在夜色中呈现出一种奇妙的色彩，并且正一眨不眨的看着自己。  
伊利亚能从中读到些什么，这给了他一些勇气。  
“王耀同学，我正式、严肃地向你提出这个请求，在不违背你意愿的情况下，我希望你能和我交往。”

他忘记了王耀是如何回答他的了，往事经年，年轻的岁月像是喝断片了一样模糊不清，只有那个夜风下甜蜜的吻还惊心动魄的留在他心头。也许是因为当时在心里暗暗发过誓要永远记住这一刻，无论他多么用力去遗忘，去唾弃那些旧日时光，这个瞬间仍在酒精的反复刷洗下隐隐刺痛着他的心。  
他曾经是那么热烈的回吻着自己的爱人，相信彼此永不分离。

伊万发誓自己原先的目的很纯粹。或许乘人之危与醉鬼接吻不能算一件正人君子该做的事情，但他确实没想过比接吻更深入的事情。  
但当伊万发现那个人居然在用柔软带着酒气的舌头回应他时，他惊雷般睁开眼睛，心中充斥着慌乱与羞愧，还有一点被蛊惑的委屈。不过万幸的是，王耀虽然醒了，但仍然醉的要命，他只是微微睁眼，目光虚浮，伊万怀疑他根本看不出面前还有个人跪坐在他身边。  
他醉得不轻，甚至可能看不出我是谁，而且明天醒来他就会忘掉。伊万心里默默的想，但不管怎么为自己安排退路，他做不了更多了。于是好心人伊万对沙发上的人露出一个生疏而僵硬的笑容:  
“你还好吗，需不需要——”  
他的话被打断了，或者说，眼前这个醉得过分自顾自抚摸他脸颊的家伙根本没意识到伊万在说话。  
王耀努力睁开眼睛，想看清光源下对方的模样。灯光昏黄暧昧，那个人细密的发丝闪耀着浅金色的光芒。他的手指扶着伊万年轻坚毅的面孔，此刻正因失而复得的狂喜而微微颤抖。  
这是他。  
他贴身吻过去，舌尖如飞鸟掠过对方的唇瓣，满含爱意地对那人说，我愿意，我爱你。

伊万没有和男人上床的经验，事实上他对男女之事也知之甚少。即使王耀主动撩起衬衣下摆，搂着他的脖颈朝他靠近，气血上涌的伊万也只是像只恶犬似的疯狂啮咬，在王耀身体各处留下自己的标记。嘴唇，耳垂，锁骨，肩头，他甚至轻咬了一下王耀的鼻头，只因为它翘翘的模样非常可爱。再往下，解开衬衣的扣子，他就对着王耀平坦的胸脯发起愣来。显而易见，这是男人的胸脯，但他并没有想象中的反感之意。相反，当伊万的手指轻轻划过贫瘠的乳肉，拨弄那小小的乳头时，王耀发出的难耐呻吟让他又硬了几分。

我与那个混蛋的相同点又多了一个。伊万想，但是这还不赖。

终于，伊万拉开了王耀的长裤，并对着那与自己一般无二的玩意儿大眼瞪小眼。可身下的家伙并不能给他任何建议，只是闭着眼睛微微喘息，陷进自己回忆编织而成的幻梦中不愿醒来。  
伊万迟疑地抬起王耀的一条腿，手指忍不住在膝弯与大腿内侧处摩挲流连。这儿没有女人腿部那种丰腴的触感，只是薄薄的一层脂肪，蕴含着不易察觉的力量感，肤质温润而细腻，正因酒精的力量而发热发烫。他把王耀的双腿箍住抬起，用那温热柔软的内侧抚慰自己的欲望。有时动得狠了，会碰到王耀半硬的分身，激出半梦半醒之人不加掩饰的呻吟。没有什么声音比这更令人血脉喷张的了，伊万一记深顶，险些把王耀撞下沙发。

这场糊里糊涂的性事结束后，伊万也倒在了狭小的沙发上，紧紧抱住已然深睡过去的王耀。他的鼻子抵着王耀的额头，呼吸间能看见他的眼睫毛蝶翼般微微颤动。现在王耀身上除了酒渍，汗液，还溅上了不少的精斑，但伊万却不在意的和他贴得紧紧的。  
我果然应该给你洗个澡，不过在此之前，让这些痕迹留得再久一些吧。

王耀睁开眼睛时，依旧感到头痛欲裂。大腿根处有些隐隐的酸痛，可是私处却干干净净没有污迹。那难道只是个温柔的梦吗？王耀想起大学时的伊利亚，每次做完都会体贴的替他清洗身体，抱着他说上一夜情话。他心里涌起万般柔情。伊利亚，王耀小声念着情人的名字，从沙发上挣扎着爬起来。  
伊万坐在客厅的桌前敲论文，视线紧紧地黏在沙发上的男人身上。从那柔顺的刘海，到薄衬衫下凸显的锁骨，顺着衣物的缝合线，一直延伸向下。他的目光热情而不加阻拦地扫荡这一切，像一个男主人注视着自己的所有物。如果王耀醒来看见了他，他可以借着手头写了一半的文档解释说自己正在干正事，然后在这个清爽的早晨和他道一声早安。  
可是他从王耀嘴型读出了什么，那颜色单薄微微吐着气的嘴唇，分明地描绘着房间里另一个醉鬼的名字。  
伊万沉着眼看着这个人摇着身体晃进了伊利亚的房间，完全没有察觉到对面还坐着一个正眼巴巴等待垂怜的可怜人，即使其本人并没有意识到。伊万紧盯着还留有余温的沙发，攥紧的拳头在键盘上压出一段乱码。

宿醉引发的剧烈头痛把伊利亚从睡眠中扯醒，他不适地睁开双眼，感到半边身体的麻木和僵硬。王耀正安静地窝在他怀里睡着，肩膀紧紧压着他的一条胳膊，姿态极其亲昵，伊利亚的胸口甚至能感受到他均匀的呼吸。清冷的阳光透过床帘打在他的半边脸上，显得男人的神情温柔而平和。伊利亚的心也跟着柔软下来。他微微低头，几乎要在这场景的蛊惑下在王耀额头印上一个早安吻了，就跟他还在学校时经常做的那样。那时的他还是个热爱着生活的年轻人，对未来的日子有着无限的期待与计划。但下一秒，他的眼神就阴冷了下来，一些阴暗的东西重新占据了他的头脑，那个人生的失败者又回来了。  
王耀的肩颈处有亲吻啮咬的痕迹，还很新，简直就像昨天才印刻上去的一样。如果他对自己唯一的亲人多些关注，他还会发现王耀此时穿的正是伊万的T恤。  
你就是带着这样一身痕迹来找我的吗，他恶毒地想，和新欢做完，就立刻来寻找旧爱？  
他凝视着怀里爱恨交加的人，一场暴风雪在眼中凝结成形。  
王耀仿佛察觉到什么似的微微动了动，继而睁开了眼睛。他的视线在空中恍惚了几秒后，立刻扑到了伊利亚脸上。他拥住伊利亚已经失去知觉的小臂，把脸搁在高大男人的怀里，抬头冲他温柔地微笑。  
早上好，伊廖沙。  
他脸上还带着睡痕与些许羞赧的红晕，这使他整个人显得性感又清纯。这模样让伊利亚想起了他们第一次在大学公寓里共度夜晚的次日早晨，同样是一个有着冰冷阳光的清晨。那时的王耀总是紧张又害羞，不愿与他有过于亲密的肢体接触。但那天早晨伊利亚醒来时却发现王耀抱他抱得很紧，神情除了少年人的青涩还多了一丝慵懒的味道，他甚至大胆而主动的亲吻了自己导师的下颌，抬头冲他打招呼，笑容温柔似水。  
但那个青涩美好的少年已经物是人非了，现在在他面前的是一个懂得什么表情最容易俘获人心的男人。  
伊利亚也对他笑了笑，早上好，婊子。  
他在感受到报复的快感的同时，尝到了些许苦涩的滋味。


End file.
